Espejo
by Alessandra Hope's thief
Summary: Él sabe que algo ha cambiado y conoce la causa de ello. Algo se ha roto y será él quien le haga entender que ya no es necesario. Sabe que en sus ojos ella encontrará el perfecto reflejo, sin barreras ni límites podrá sentir y verse mejor a través de ellos
1. Razones y decisiones

Esto es un Two-Shot. Acá traigo el primer capítulo, espero lo entiendan, les guste y comenten…ES IMPORTANTE QUE LO HAGAN!

Sé que algunas partes pueden encontrarse complejas o enredadas, pero les aseguro, aunque divago mucho al momento de escribir, todo lo que escribo tiene sentido, sin importar que éste no esté muy claro.

**NO POSEO NINGUNO DE LOS PERSONAJES NI SUS HISTORIAS, LE PERTENECEN A DC COMICS Y SUS RESPECTIVOS CREADORES. **

**ESTO LO HAGO SÓLO POR DIVERSIÓN Y NO POR MOTIVOS COMERCIALES O ALGO POR EL ESTILO…**

**_-/-_-/-_-/-_-/-_-/-_-/-_-/-_-/-_  
**

**Capítulo 1: Razones y decisiones**

Extrañaba los días normales, días simples y ordinarios, con uno que otro villano acechando el dinero y los lingotes de oro. Ya me había acomodado a esa rutina monótona; Cyborg y Chico bestia peleando por cosas sin sentido, Starfire tratando de calmarlos, y de vez en cuando cocinando algo en conmemoración al fin de otra disputa, y qué decir de sus inocentes intentos de acoplarse a este planeta, yo entrenando, investigando nuevos y antiguos villanos, obsesionado con descubrir sus próximos movimientos antes de que fuesen ejecutados, dejando mi vida al servicio indirecto de personas que quieren destruir el mundo y todo por lo que he luchado, Raven…Raven, por otro lado, era el verdadero _problema_ de todo esto. Es extraño admitir que ese tipo de días podrían hacer falta. Pero era inevitable un cambio, aunque éste sólo se produjese en mí, y que el causante directo no lo notase.

Sí, era ella, en realidad, era yo. Los nuevos ojos con que la había empezado a mirar, la forma en que me refería a ella, aunque fuese sólo en mis pensamientos, la taza de café helado en mi mano, cerca de mi boca, pero todavía repleta de líquido, debido al tiempo excesivo que había pasado mirándola de reojo.

Actuando en mi papel de detective lógico y certero, había deducido que era absurda siquiera la posibilidad de que me estuviese enamorando. Porque si fuese así, debería existir al menos una razón que justificara mis nuevos sentimientos hacia ella, en caso de que los hubiera. Entonces, donde parecía que había solucionado el inconveniente ya, aparecía la maldita contradicción.

_Habían muchas más razones que sólo una._

Empezando por una oculta admiración que le tenía; ella era una heroína, una que no buscaba gloria o fama, una que no pestañearía si tuviese que dar su vida para permitir que los demás pudiesen disfrutar de la suya, una heroína que no debía serlo, aun así había luchado contra su propio mal y el del mundo. Sí, era malvada, tenía que serlo, pero en el fondo, e irónicamente, era la bondad y solidaridad más puras. Era la hija de un demonio y la víctima de las consecuencias que eso acarreaba, no sólo el hecho de ser la destrucción de la tierra, sino de no querer serlo. Para evitar el sufrimiento de la gente, se lo había infligido ella misma, había estado suprimiendo sus emociones al máximo toda su vida, ¿Qué tipo de infancia pudo haber tenido? Sin embargo, sacrificaba t_odo_ día tras día por un mundo que siguiese siendo verde, bailando al son del canto de los pájaros y las olas, caminando y tropezando, levantándose para mirar al cielo azul. Me parecería imposible que hubiese una sola persona en toda la tierra que no admirase y valorase eso.

Para continuar, era la única persona en el grupo con quien me había entendido tan bien. Por supuesto, todos eran grandes personas y grandes héroes, pero ella era diferente, ella también se ocultaba tras una máscara, aunque ésta no fuese de tela. Es por eso, que solo ella me puede entender mejor. Claro, Cyborg también se había ocultado, pero eso ya era pasado. De Chico bestia dudaba seriamente que se tomase algo en serio, aunque no pongo en duda que sepa cuando parar de reír. Starfire no era más que una niña en una tienda de juguetes, todo era tan nuevo para ella, tan fascinante, no me gusta la idea de saber que todo lo que yo pudiese hacer estaría más que bien para ella, además, necesitaba alguien que fuese como ella, que pueda ser tan ingenuo y tan fuerte a la vez, no alguien que le sirva de guía, o vendedor en la dichosa tienda, pero sí alguien que estuviese a su lado mientras la recorrían toda. Y ese alguien no era yo.

Raven, por el contrario, podía ver los defectos y a la vez las cualidades de forma impresionante. Compartíamos la _fascinación_ por el _trabajo,_ pero no la obsesión. Podía fácilmente diferenciar las cosas que estaban bien, y las que sobrepasaban el límite, ¿De qué otra forma podría ella salvarme de mí mismo?

He ahí el por qué de otra razón, debido al entendimiento que existía entre los dos, nos habíamos convertido en amigos cercanos, incluso antes de nuestro lazo mental. Sabía bien cuando algo le perturbaba, y del mismo modo, ella sabía cuando algo andaba mal conmigo. Éramos los primeros en levantarnos, mientras esperábamos a los demás, sobraba tiempo para conversar. Tiempo en el que incluso compartimos libros, chistes, opiniones, secretos. O tal vez tiempo en el que me detenía a mirarla detalladamente. ¿Cómo alguien tan incomprendido podía ser tan hermoso?

Cuántas otras razones podría describir, desmintiendo, cada vez más certeramente, con cada una mi estúpida afirmación de lo absurdo que resultaría enamorarme de ella, por el contrario, era, después de todo, lo más lógico. Después de deducir esto, quedaba otra gran incógnita; qué hacer.

Era posible que fuese rechazado, como también podía ser correspondido. Tal vez _esto_ había estado siendo cultivado en secreto hace tiempo, sus sonrisas cuando estaba a mi lado podrían afirmarlo. Pero nada era seguro, además, tampoco sabía si estaba bien hacer algo al respecto. Temía que me rechazara, no porque no sintiera lo mismo, sino porque no estaba bien. Podría usar argumentos de mi propio repertorio en mi contra, como que estaban mal las relaciones entre el grupo, que podría afectar con su correcto funcionamiento, que podríamos poner en peligro nuestras vidas y las de nuestros compañeros, que qué dirá la gente…

No quería pensar en eso, por el momento. Sin embargo, realmente me estaban atacando unas enormes ganas de ir a su habitación y robarle miles de besos, aunque uno sería más que suficiente. Eran ese tipo de arrebatos los que me hacían, en cierto modo, extrañar aquellos días tranquilos, días que no estaban llenos de pensamientos y fantasías acerca de ella, días en que estaba a su lado sin sonrojarme, no mucho, al menos. Aunque también eran esos arrebatos los que me hacían sonreír a mi inocencia, los que me hacían sentir tan bien, que me recordaban que, además de ser un adolescente, soy una persona. Una persona que se había enamorado.

Estaba claro, no importaba cómo ocurrió, qué consecuencias traería, qué cosas podrían empezar a florecer y qué otras acabar de marchitarse, en mi mente resonaba la palabra "enamorado". Y era más que obvio que mejores días habrían de llegar, días que habrían de convertirse en tranquilos y normales, pero complejos y fascinantes también. Días que podría comenzar a extrañar incluso antes de haberlos vivido, días con su grata compañía.

Tan claro como que lo anterior yacía feliz en mis fantasías, estaba el hecho de que aquello era un futuro, por consiguiente, podría ser alterado por las acciones del presente y convertirse en otro futuro, uno mejor o uno que no desearía vivir. Es decir, si yo quería estar con Raven, Raven tendría que querer estar conmigo, lo cual no estaba todavía confirmado. Y no lo estaría si yo no hiciese algo al respecto.

He ahí el nuevo dilema. Me debatía entre la posibilidad de decirle con temor a que algo, aparte de objetos y muebles, se rompiese, o callarme con temor a ahogarme en frustraciones debidas a mí.

-Supongo que tendré que recurrir a toda la esperanza que me quede- Dije en voz alta, tratando de animarme. Estaba recostado en mi cama, abrazado por las sombras y arrullado por las olas. Me había detenido a pensar de nuevo en ella, era inevitable no hacerlo, así que preferí hacerlo donde nadie notase la lejos que me encontraba, y en el transcurso de mis divagaciones, había cerrado los ojos y enfocado gran parte de mi energía tratando de mantenerlos así.

Abrí los ojos súbitamente, al escuchar un ruido lejano, el sonido de algo quebrándose. Sonaba como algún tipo de vidrio…Supongo que habrán roto algo tratando vanamente de lavar la losa, un día de estos tendríamos que comer en la mano, pensé.

Me quedé expectante, por si escuchaba de nuevo el ruido, pero nada sucedió, el silencio cayó de nuevo sobre la torre de los titanes, por fortuna. Con el calmado silencio de la noche, llegaron mis alientos y fuerzas para ponerme en pie y solucionar _esto_ de una vez por todas. Tomé una gran bocanada de aire, cerré los ojos, medité, y solté de nuevo el aire. Mis ojos azules tras la blanca tela descubrieron la oscuridad de mi cuarto nuevamente al abrirlos. Tenía todas las intenciones de avanzar, de salir y caminar hasta allá, pero por razones que escapaban a mi conocimiento, mi cuerpo no reaccionaba, me encontraba parado inmóvil, a unos metros de la puerta corrediza, mirando a ningún punto en particular. ¿Acaso tenía miedo? ¿El gran Robin, miedo de enfrentar a quien ya se había dado cuenta era su más grande oponente?

Sí, era complicado.

Parpadeé excesivamente, y volví a respirar. Volteé a mirarme al espejo en un extraño impulso, me arreglé el cabello y mi traje, sonreí nerviosamente a mi reflejo y por fin salí de lo pequeño y oscuro en que se había convertido mi cuarto.

Caminé lento por el corto pasillo que conducía a su habitación, ensayando lo que le diría, cómo lo haría, evaluando sus posibles respuestas, y las mías propias después de escucharlas, fijando cada detalle para una escena perfecta y memorable. Lástima que tan pronto como leí su nombre en la puerta de acero, olvidé todo sólo por detenerme a admirar lo bien que sonaba al leerlo en mi mente.

RAVEN

Alcé mis dedos y delineé suavemente con ellos la N del final, y luego cerré mi mano y toqué a su puerta. Nada. Fruncí el ceño y volví a tocar.

-¿Qué quieres?- Escuché que preguntó de mala gana.

-Necesito hablar contigo- Respondí, pero la puerta no se abrió

-No puedo. Vete- Dijo de nuevo con su típica voz monótona

-Rae…es importante…- Oh, no. Estaba comenzando a ponerme nervioso. La puerta se deslizó un poco, revelando su pálido rostro y ese hermoso ojo amatista. Abrí la boca para empezar a hablar, pero tan pronto como noté algo en ella que no era usual, me callé. Y cuando intervine de nuevo, pregunté qué pasaba.

-Nada, no me pasa nada, Robin, desearía estar sola, así que por favor…- sin importar lo que ella pudiese decir, agarré el extremo de la puerta y la abrí totalmente. Sin invitación a pasar, me adentré entre el oscuro cuarto, bajo la mirada que ahora ella tenía. Volteé para enfrentar sus ojos con los míos, duramos así unos minutos. Luego suspiró, se había resignado a _obligarme_ a salir de su habitación, sus falsos gestos ya no funcionaban conmigo.

-Sigue- Dijo al fin, sarcásticamente, caminando lentamente, dándome la espalda.

Como cualquier buen detective haría, si no podía con el sujeto, me enfocaba en su entorno y lo examinaba. Escaneé con la mirada el cuarto, y de vez en cuando la observaba directamente a los ojos, de forma inquisitiva, esperando que decidiese decirme algo, pero todo lo que obtenía era esa estúpida y falsa frialdad. Estaba seguro de que algo estaba pasando, podía sentirlo en su aura, todo lo que ella emanaba era confusión, frustración, desesperación, y algo más. Un algo que no podía definir bien, se hacia cada vez más fuerte, siendo responsable directo de el aumento de las emociones negativas, e irónicamente haciéndose más distante, lo que por una extraña razón, me dolía profundamente*.

Esta situación me estaba enojando ya, y me enfurecía más el hecho de que la aparente confianza que teníamos no era visible entre las sombras de su rostro. Aunque existía la posibilidad de que todo fuese a causa de sus malditas y típicas ganas de auto sacrificio, por decirlo en palabras mayores. A lo que me refiero es a la estúpida necesidad y alivio que sientía al ocultarnos, en especial a mí, cosas trascendentales tras la patética excusa de querer protegernos, sabiendo más que bien que lograba el efecto contrario. Justo como ahora, no tenía idea alguna de lo que podría pasarle, pero si de cómo averiguarlo, y de paso, aclarar las cosas en mi mente.

Suspiré, cansado del juego de miradas y gestos. Me acerqué a ella y me detuve a un metro de distancia, ladeé mi cabeza levemente, para así dar el énfasis que requería mi siguiente pregunta. Un tono desafiante.

-¿No vas a decir nada?- Requerí totalmente serio, acompañando mi tono de voz con mi ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué hay que decir?- Respondió hábilmente. Esas, entre otras muchas cosas, eran lo que me hacían amarla más; su gran habilidad. En todo caso, yo también poseía una, otra razón que nos unía. Cuán parecidos podíamos llegar a ser.

-Podrías empezar con decirme qué te pasa- Pedí suavizando mi tono de voz, enfocándolo así a mi necesidad de hacerle saber que me preocupaba por ella más de lo que podía imaginarse, y que necesitaba también poder ayudar en algo. Funcionó. Algo dentro de los amatistas ojos de tal belleza se suavizó como ella bajó la cabeza y miró al suelo.

Lo tomé como una señal. Lentamente, dirigí mi mirada a nuestro alrededor, en el piso no había nada, es más, estaba extremadamente limpio. Sin embargo, me llamó la atención algo en la mesita con el gran espejo al lado mío. El mueble era claramente gótico, de un tono madera oscuro, y con una gran piedra rubí adornando su punto más alto. Estaba ocupado con lo esencial, al contrario de otras mujeres, quienes mantienen un montón de menjurges, maquillaje, cepillos de todo tamaño y color, todo tipo de lociones, en fin, cosas y cosas. Ella no necesitaba nada para verse bella, nada para llamar mi atención ni la de ningún hombre, nada para opacar la luna, cuando era ésta misma quien la bañaba armoniosamente con sus rayos, nada para capturar el aliento de cualquier persona al fijarse en el brillo de tan hermosas piedras preciosas que tenía como ojos. Negué con la cabeza al haberme sumergido en pensamientos que creí nunca llegaría a tener por alguien, distrayéndome de la situación actual, olvidando el tocador y el espejo de mano roto que yacía en él.

El espejo roto.

Recordaba ese espejo, además de que Cyborg y Chico bestia me habían proporcionado la información básica, fue Raven quien me señaló lo que era y las cosas que eso significaba. Un portal a su mente. Pronto todo iba tomando sentido, las deducciones a simples vista se arremolinaron en mi cabeza y la única forma de salir de dudas y saber por fin que pasaba, era preguntándole. Aunque esa no era la pregunta entorno a la cual giraba el problema. La verdadera pregunta, o declaración, abriría muchas puertas, una la cual daría un acceso más directo a mis sentimientos hacia ella, y la idea de una futura relación. Por ahora, debíamos empezar por el principio.

-¿Por qué está roto?-

_/_/_/_/-_-/-_-/-_-/-_-/-_-/-_/-/-_/-/-_-/-_-/-_-/-_-/-_-/-_-/-

*1: Supongo que habrán deducido cual es aquella emoción o sentimiento tan misterioso._ Oui, chére, it's dat what we feel... _

Aunque parezaca complicado, inútil y un desperdicio de tiempo, dejar un review es algo importante, y no toma más de 30 segundos. De esta manera, si existe algo que les molestó o les agradó, pueden señalarlo en su comentario, como darme consejos, sugerencias y críticas también. Eso me ayuda a mejorar como escritora, y a uds. a mejorar como lectores y críticos.

**GRACIAS POR LEER Y POR COMENTAR, NOS VEMOS EN EL PRÓXIMO Y ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO, BYE.  
**


	2. Reflejo

Debo agradecer a quienes se molestaron en compartir su opinión con moi…

**Limón: **_Espero que con esto pueda compensarte, ¡Gracias!_

**Gris96: **_Jaja, qué bueno que rompiste el record, te deberían tomar de ejemplo para probar que dejar un review no es una pérdida de tiempo, por el contrario, es muy útil. Si no estoy mal una carita sonrojada es así __**:$**__... Y bueno, me resta agradecerte tu opinión, y pues esperar que te guste este cap._

**Mel Raven: **_Yo no soy una gran fan de Robin, pero me encanta Raven y a pareja que ellos dos forman, ¡Fuera Starfire y Beast boy! ¬¬ Muchísimas gracias, no sabes cuánto me anima lo que dijiste, pero no, lamentablemente este fic sólo constará de dos capítulos. En realidad, fue algo muy espontáneo y al principio me rehusaba a escribir una historia sobre ellos, ya que habían varias y todo eso, pero no tuve más opción que comenzar a escribir. Gracias de nuevo._

**NO POSEO NINGUNO DE LOS PERSONAJES NI SUS HISTORIAS, LE PERTENECEN A DC COMICS Y SUS RESPECTIVOS CREADORES. **

**ESTO LO HAGO SÓLO POR DIVERSIÓN Y NO POR MOTIVOS COMERCIALES O ALGO POR EL ESTILO…**

**_-/-_-/-_-/-_-/-_-/-_-/-_-/-_-/-_-/-_-/-_-/-_-/-_-/-_-/-_-/-_-/-_-/-_-/-_-/-_-/-_-/-_-/-_-/-_-/-_-/-_-/-_-/-_-/-_-/-_-/-_-/-_-/-_**

**Capítulo 1: Reflejo**

Fue una pregunta sencilla, y se supondría que su respuesta sería igual. Pero por el contrario, todo se _detuvo_ al mismo tiempo que mi voz lo hizo, sus ojos se fijaron en los míos, tras la máscara, y por un segundo sentí su odio por haberla _descubierto,_ pero sólo por un segundo. Era una actriz excelente, y sin duda una de mis favoritas. En un instante, su expresión y todo lo que ésta podría significar cambió drásticamente, cambió su mirada a los pedazos de aquel espejo en el suelo, y con rostro y tono pensativo dijo:

–Tal vez el impacto fue demasiado suave…– El sarcasmo goteaba de la frase al ser terminada, y sus ojos clavados de nuevo en los míos me acusaban de una forma que llegué a considerar hermosa de hacer una pregunta estúpida. Pero el problema no era la pregunta, era que ella haría todo lo posible para evadir la respuesta.

–Sabes que esto es importante, Raven, y sé que no quieres compartirlo conmigo…pero tienes que hacerlo – Insistí

–No tengo que hacer nada– Se apresuró a decir, con aire engreído, justo después de que terminara mi frase. Suspiré y me acerqué a ella, sólo para obtener que diese unos pasos hacia atrás y su ceño fruncido con una risa burlona

–No tengo idea de por qué ahora te interesa tanto el decorado y utilería de las habitaciones, pero seguro no me importa, un espejo roto no es razón para que irrumpas en mi cuarto de la forma en que lo hiciste, y sabes bien que nadie debe entrar nunca a mi cuarto…– Añadió con tono sombrío y amenazador, pero contrario a sus expectativas, yo podría acostumbrarme muy fácil y rápido a este cuarto.

–No es el espejo lo que me preocupa, es lo que significa para ti–

–Oh, Robin, gracias, pero estoy segura que me podré arreglar el cabello sin él…– De nuevo su hermoso sarcasmo, aunque me estuviese desesperando, me encantaba la forma tan natural pero _improvisada_ en que esas palabras pasaban por su mente y se deslizaban por su boca, con tanta facilidad y embrujo. No pude evitar sonreír por eso, y por la gracia que me causó su ajena afirmación de _matarse_ por arreglarse el cabello.

–Me tranquiliza un poco eso…– _sin embargo no necesitas el espejo para ojear cómo estás, yo podría decirte lo hermosa que luces las veces que quieras. _Dije para mí mismo durante el momento que me detuve, provocando que alzara su ceja y Oh, cielos, cómo me gustaba que lo hiciera.

Si quería jugar, jugaríamos, hasta que ella quisiera para.

La causa de que el espejo se rompiese perdió importancia y comencé a deducir sus supuestas consecuencias, dándome cuenta que eran ellas el por qué de su estado de ánimo –Veo que has terminado tu etapa de superficialidad– terminé, siguiéndole el juego, y la miré con una sonrisa en el rostro. Comencé a caminar a su alrededor, con la mirada clavada en ella, ladeando la cabeza un poco como la detallaba de arriba a abajo, quería hacerla sentir acorralada, que supiera que la estaba observando y analizando, quería incomodarla, incitarla a hablar, hacerle saber que no había otra salida y al parecer no lo estaba logrando. Pero no todo es lo que parece. –Mientras tanto vas a contarme qué pasó– Ordené con un tono autoritario que me caracterizaba. Me detuve justo detrás de ella, de donde era difícil asegurar cualquier reacción de su parte, no imposible. Podía sentir su sonrisa acompañada de su ceja en lo alto de su frente, haciendo hincapié en lo absurdo que sonaba yo mismo ordenándole qué hacer. Sí, era patético, yo bien sabía que ella no haría nada a menos que quisiera.

– ¿Por qué debería?– Giró su cabeza un poco hacia el lado, mirando al suelo como si fuese yo, dando la ilusión de querer voltear para hablar en frente mío y dejando el silencio arrastrarse y convertirse en una burla. No me inmutó en lo más mínimo su actitud.

–Porque quieres– respondí con plena seguridad.

–Qué pasa si no lo hago– Finalmente se dio la vuelta para dejar que su expresión me retara.

–Realmente nada grave, pero tendría que instalarme aquí unos días hasta que lo hagas…– Rió. –A menos que quieras vivir en otra dimen…–

–Sé que no lo harás– Le interrumpí suavemente. Su expresión se tornó inquisitiva, se estaba dando cuenta ya que este juego no nos llevaría a ningún lado. Tendría que contarme y desahogarse. Era la única opción, la única forma en que, había descubierto en los últimos minutos, podría decirle dejando claro cuan verdad era lo que sentía, grabándoselo en la memoria.

– ¿Por qué estás tan seguro?…no me conoces…–Su expresión se suavizó. Sabía bien que tanto su pregunta como su respuesta tenían varios significados, y tal vez yo debería empezar por aclarar cada uno de ellos, antes de aclarar lo del espejo, de quitarle esas ideas absurdas de su mente. O tal vez no todo se diese como yo quisiera, en definitiva, el objetivo era _matar dos pájaros de un solo tiro. _No podría ser tan difícil.

–Tal vez no del todo…– Comencé acercándome sueltamente a ella, esta vez no se alejó, en cambio mantuvo sus ojos fijos en los míos, como midiéndome, al tiempo que yo pronunciaba cada palabra –…pero sí lo suficiente como para saber que tienes que liberarte…y sé que sabes que siempre estaré aquí…–

Seguía sin apartar la vista, y es por eso que me di cuenta que había tocado un punto sensible. Tal vez no fueron las palabras, o la expresión, o el tono de voz, tal vez ella se había dado cuenta que tenía que confiar en mí, tal vez todas juntas. De todas maneras, su boca se abrió sutilmente, tomando impulso para hablar, pero pude sentir que no quería hacerlo, por alguna razón no quería decirlo. Y supe que la razón era la culpa. Se sentía culpable por haberlo roto, por, según ella, haber desatado al _demonio de su interior._

– ¿Tú lo rompiste, no?– Pregunté sin pensar, tenía que confirmar mis sospechas. Por otro lado, quería establecer una conversación en la que no se sintiese acusada, lo cual no salió muy bien, pero sabía que ella entendía mi pregunta, que esto iba por un camino diferente al _espejo._

Bajó la mirada, avergonzada y de mal genio con sigo misma, y empezó a hablar, sus palabras salían muy diferente a como solían hacerlo, en cierto modo sonaba _rota._

–Fue un accidente…no quise…no…debí haber sido más cuidadosa…– Se reprendió

– ¿Con qué?– Me había dejado claro ya que había sido ella quien rompió el espejo, la pregunta ahora era si fue a causa de sus poderes o por su propia mano, en cualquiera de los dos casos, tenía que haber una razón de fondo que la hubiese impulsado a hacer eso, involuntaria o voluntariamente.

–Cómo tú los has dicho, Robin, el problema aquí no es el espejo como tal, es lo que eso significa para mí, y por consiguiente para el mundo entero…– Su voz estaba más firme, sí, pero ella se dividía cada vez más. Entendía los diversos significados de esta situación, y entendía que para ella no había otra verdad fuera de esa, y al mismo tiempo, que se estaba haciendo daño al pensar así: al romperse el espejo, se rompía la conexión directa que ella poseía hacia su mente, lo que le limitaba aun más el control sobre sus emociones. Si éstas se llegaban a salir de control, y ella no pudiera hacer nada por sí sola, la única vía que conectaba a la gente que le rodeaba con su mente se habría destruido, y en sus palabras, _también lo hará su esperanza_.

–Te equivocas, Raven, el problema eres tú– Dije en un tono más duro del que pensé, –Estoy harto de tu actitud, sí, es verdad, eres un demonio!, esa parte tuya es poderosa y peligrosa, tanto que podrías arrasar con todo sin pestañear, es el mal que todos tenemos dentro, es parte de lo que realmente eres, sólo parte; pero también eres humana, eso es lo que realmente es poderoso, lo que te completa y te hacer ser una persona, es lo que tú eres, si quieres ser nuestra destrucción, lo serás, si por el contrario, quieres seguir siendo _mi alegría_ _y comenzar vivir, _lo harás, tú más que nadie lo debería saber, es simple mente sobre materia…eres lo que quieres ser, y haces lo que quieres hacer– y ni siquiera pensé. Me detuve por un momento al darme cuenta que había explotado en un ataque de frustración y rabia, alzando la voz a tal punto que se evidenciaba mi cambio de estado de ánimo pero sin llegar a gritar, aproveché para detallar su expresión; nada. Mis palabras no habían hecho mella en ella, me fascinaba y repudiaba al mismo tiempo la vil facilidad que poseía para ser tan indiferente – ¿No te das cuenta que estás siendo egoísta, contigo misma y con nosotros…conmigo?...Estás tan atada a tus miedos y temores, que no te das cuenta y pueden llegar a no importarte los pequeños pero valiosos detalles de la vida…pero sé que no es sólo eso, hay algo más…dime, ¿A qué le temes?...– Esta última intervención mía fue mucho más suave, no sé que quería lograr con ello, por que sabía que no conseguiría mucho, pero sentía la necesidad de entenderla, o al menos de hacerle saber que en verdad quería hacerlo; quería poder estar a su lado, y tener siempre plena certeza de que confiará en mí cada vez que sea necesario, que diría mi nombre con total seguridad de que yo acudiría a su llamado, que sería yo el único dueño de su confianza. Mientras un poco cómodo silencio nos invadió, negué de nuevo mentalmente el haberme sumergido en fantasías tan _cursis_ _y melosas _como acababa de hacerlo, pero no podía evitarlo.

– ¿Te estás escuchando?, ¿Cómo puedes comparar esto…– Se señaló– con el tipo de mal que dices todos tienen? Bonitas palabras, pero eso no ayudará a solucionar nada, esto es mucho más que te guste o no mi actitud, esto es la realidad, ésta soy yo, y eso no va cambiar por más que cualquiera de nosotros quiera o por más teorías que apliques…De los detalles, o la falta de ellos en mi vida, dependen muchas otras– Intervino con su usual voz carente de emociones. ¡Como odiaba esa sensación en ella!

–No has respondido mis preguntas…– Hablé en voz alta, aunque lo hice para mí mismo –Escúchame…– Me acerqué más y nuestros rostros quedaron a pulgadas de distancia, bajé mi rostro un poco, para enfrentar de lleno sus ojos, y ella alzó la vista sutilmente – No me importa lo que digas ahora mismo, no me importa cuanto trates de engañarnos, me fiaré sólo de lo que sientas…– Supuse que mi cercanía le _afectaba _ de algún modo, al ver un brillo de indecisión flotando en su violáceo mar, y la impresión de sumisión que tenía ahora de ella. Decidí también que eso era bueno. La oí suspirar.

– No has entendido…era el portal a mi mente, era la forma de _detenerme_ si me llegaba a salir de control… ¿Sabes que supondrá su pérdida ahora para mí?…_No quiero limitarme más_…– Susurró con voz decaída. Sonreí tristemente para mis adentros, estaba haciendo avances, esa última frase suya era mucho comparado con lo que yo pensaba ella jamás diría, pero también era mucho más de lo que creí podía yo soportar. Sí, era verdad, sin el espejo, ella tendría que exigirse el doble, el triple para mantenerse a salvo de sí misma, para protegernos, tendría que vivir en una extrema meditación y una perpetua concentración. ¿Podría hacerse una comparación mínima con la cantidad de tiempo que yo pasaba en el gimnasio entrenando, o en mi cuarto investigando a Slade y otros? Si fuese así, ella necesitaría lo mismo que me sirvió de gran ayuda a mí, lo mismo que me trajo hoy hasta a su habitación, antes de saber nada sobre el dichoso espejo. L'amour. Y el que yo estaba dispuesto a brindarle podría ser perfecto.

–Sí, lo sé…– Comencé, acercándome lentamente –Pero era sólo eso, un portal, lo que realmente importa es a lo que conduce y quien lo controle…Es tu mente, Raven, tú decides lo que pueda o no pasar…debes dejar de esconderte tras hechos volátiles y supositorios…Sabes bien que puedes parar con tantos límites, tienes el poder para hacerlo, no entiendo por qué no quieres…–

–Todas las acciones tienen una razón en la que nacen y se fundamentan– Dijo, en un vano intento de responder mi intervención anterior y de justificarse. Ella quería una razón, y yo tenía varias…

–Yo puedo darte una– Dije lo más rápido que pude. Mi posición firme ante ella no podría generar ningún tipo de dudas, incluso la firmeza de mis manos al levantarlas para deslizar el pedazo de tela de mi rostro erradicó cualquiera que pudiese yacer en mí mismo. Sostuve la máscara en mi mano, mientras con detenimiento abrí los ojos, y a juzgar por el destello en los suyos propios, supuse que le gustaron. O también pudo haber sido la sorpresa ante tal acto, y por alguna razón, que oscilaba estar entre mirar mi rostro desnudo e _invadir mi privacidad, conocer mi identidad, _miró incómoda el piso. Atravesándome delicadamente entre su campo de visión, le pedí con igual delicadeza que me mirara, le aseguré que no había ningún problema. Cuando recuperé su atención me dispuse a hablar.

–Son un espejo…– Dije, pausé un momento para así darle a entender lo que yo quería comunicarle –…reflejan todo lo que soy, lo que sé y pienso, todo lo que amo, así que mira a través de ellos, mira bien, y encontrarás todo lo que necesites saber…– Sin importa lo melodramático que esto suene, puse mis sentimientos en esa frase, porque cada palabra era cierta, cada significado. Eran el portal a mi mente y a mi alma, quería hacerle entender que mis ojos servían mejor que su espejo, mis ojos podrían darle su perfecto reflejo. La conocía, sabía de lo que era capaz y de lo que no, sabía cómo se sentía. Que yo podía llegar a ser casi todo lo que ella necesitase.

–Colócatela, Robin, y sal– dijo con desdén pero obviamente incómoda, aun conservando su carácter.

–Mírame, mírame…– la insté a hacerme caso –eres quien me ha hecho dejar esto atrás, no quiero ocultar más nada, quiero ser yo…pero sólo quiero serlo a tu lado, porque eres quien me recordó que hay alguien tras la máscara…y sé que tú también quieres quitarte la tuya…– Me di cuenta que debí ser más específico mostrándole mis sentimientos.

–Yo no uso máscaras…– Protestó con cierto tipo de indiferencia, obviamente fingida.

– ¿Ah, no?– Interrogué bruscamente. Acorté aun más la distancia entre nosotros, sin poder evitar mi respiración pesada y notar el hecho de la tensión que se estaba apoderando de ella. –Entonces respóndeme…- Agarré su mano con sutileza, sosteniéndola firmemente como me acerqué aun más, si es que podía, y bajé un poco la mirada para permitir que ambas se encontraran- …¿Qué sientes?– pregunté finalmente. Mientras dejaba a la química actuar, percibí con placer su aliento chocando en mi boca, era tal la cercanía, que prácticamente fue la diferencia de alturas y una inmensa fuerza de voluntad lo que nos impidió juntar nuestros labios.

–No puedo permitirme sentir nada– dijo ya de mala gana. Y comenzó a respirar más entrecortadamente, sensación que sólo yo podía percibir, tratando vanamente de salir de este embrollo.

–Mentira. Puedes pero no quieres. Es necesario, necesitas permitirte sentir, necesito que sientas, que sea lo mismo que yo…Por favor…– Supliqué – ¿Qué sientes?– Intenté una vez más, revelando mi necesidad de su respuesta. Una gran necesidad de que su respuesta fuese la misma mía cuando yo me formulé esa pregunta a mí mismo.

–…No sé– Dijo con impotencia.

–No tienes que saber nada, y tampoco tienes que responderme con palabras…sólo siéntelo- Aclaré con extrema suavidad. Percibí un sutil gesto de su parte, ella había asentido ligeramente con su cabeza.

Y cerró los ojos con la esperanza de que así todo estuviese más claro. Sentí que nuestra conexión se fortaleció, y supe que ella también lo había hecho, podía prácticamente leer sus emociones, sus pensamientos, sus sensaciones. Por un momento todo fue más allá del oscuro cuarto, más allá de la torre, y más allá del cielo. Y vi todo tan abstracto, pero supe ahí que era nuestro deber darle forma, era cuestión nuestra tomar el pincel y moldear a nuestro antojo el óleo. _La química entre nosotros estaba en el aire._ Química, pensé. Es frustrante saber que en un principio el amor sólo se basa y nace en la química. Sólo en un principio, de nuevo, es deber nuestro darle forma, hallarle sentido, darle un significado que vaya más allá y que traspasé lo límites de la ciencia.

Es ahí donde replanteé mi sentimiento, al mismo tiempo que ella lo hizo en su mente; _el amor entre nosotros fluyó en el aire. _

Sonreí. Sentí lo que ella sintió, y como dije antes era en eso en lo que me iba a fiar, no en sus palabras o en sus evidentes mentiras, sólo en lo que sintiese. Y detallé en sus ojos la sonrisa de mi rostro. Eso fue todo lo que necesité, ella por fin había entendido, y poco a poco sus ojos se irían convirtiendo en el reflejo de los míos. Ambos seríamos el espejo del otro.

– ¿Puedo besarte?– Pregunté con un tono esperanzado, y busqué en sus ojos algún signo de aprobación. Antes de poder encontrarlo ella intervino nuevamente

– ¿Por qué querrías?–

–Por que es lo que siento, ¿Acaso no es lo mismo que tú haces?–

– ¿Qué clase de morboso placer encuentras en esta broma?– Bromeó, imitándose algunos minutos antes. Descubrí que me encantaban ese tipo de juegos entre nosotros. Encontré aquel consentimiento como ella bajo su mirada y la posó en mis labios. Yo sólo pude sonreír y hacer lo mismo. El tiempo que me tomó llegar a sus delgados e hipnotizantes labios fue demasiado largo comparado con las milésimas de segundo que sentí pasaron mientras me deleitaba besando su boca. De muy mala gana me alejé de tal manjar y, ambos, aun con los ojos cerrados y respirando pesadamente, apoyamos la frente en la del otro. Un cómodo silencio nos invadió mientras recuperábamos el habla y todos los sentidos. Fue más que un beso, fue un sello, estábamos firmando un contrato que quién sabe a dónde nos llevaría, sólo teníamos la promesa de la unidad para descubrirlo. Por ahora era más que suficiente.

–Robin…– Empezó luego de un momento, pero hubo algo que me incomodó en cierto modo, y fue el nombre que usó para llamarme. Era demasiado común, siempre me llamaba de esa manera, y no niego que me encanta la forma en que se deslizaba de sus labios hasta mis oídos, pero tenía la inmensa curiosidad de cómo sería escuchar, de la misma forma, que ella me llamase por el nombre que desde un principio me ha definido, he sido y soy.

–Di mi verdadero nombre, por favor…– Pedí con necesidad evidente en mi voz susurrada.

–…Dick– Vaciló por un momento al preguntarse el por qué de mi petición, pero al fin lo pronunció cuando la realización llegó a su mente.

– ¿Sí?– Respondí agradecido

–Hazlo de nuevo– El tenue sonrojo que pude vislumbrar en medio de la oscuridad en su hermosa y pálido rostro la hizo más adorable, lucía tan bien cuando lo hacía. Definitivamente podría acostumbrarme a esto. Sin vacilar y sin objeción alguna ataqué sus labios una vez más, y esta vez dejé caer la máscara, llevé su mano que yo estaba sosteniendo en la mía hasta la parte superior de mi pecho, con mi mano libre la sujeté de la cintura, y la atraje aun más hacia mí.

No recuerdo de qué forma terminamos recostados sobre la pared y sentados sobre la alfombra. Ella tenía sus piernas estiradas y su cabeza apoyada, cual almohada, sobre el muro de acero. Y no pude evitar sonreír a su sonrisa, me encantaba esa pequeña curvatura de sus labios, sus ojos brillantes como olvidamos todo y nos sumergimos en una sesión de miradas constantes y reveladoras.

Salimos de la ensoñación al escuchar el toque resonante en la puerta, y a juzgar por la fuerza del golpe dedujimos que era Cyborg.

–Hey, Rae, ¿Vienes? Ya vamos a servir…– Dijo Víctor, al no escuchar respuesta, intentó de nuevo –Rae…ven, o Chico bestia te hará comer…eso…ah! Y por casualidad sabes dónde está Ro…– Antes de que pudiese terminar Raven había abierto la puerta completa, lo cual nunca hacia usualmente, y se había dejado el rostro desnudo, sin su capucha sobre él –Tengo una idea de donde puede estar, iré a buscarlo. Ya voy – Dijo

–Bien– Con eso se había ido Cyborg, y antes de que Raven cruzara la puerta con la excusa de ir a buscarme, me dirigió una mirada cómplice. Me puse de pie, durante unos segundos analicé lo que había pasado en los últimos momentos y sonreí con suficiencia; después de todo, no había salido tan mal como había pensado, por el contrario, no podía pedir nada mejor. Encontré hermosa la forma en que empecé a pensar en singular, y terminé con un inevitable plural. Salí de la habitación, me dirigí a la azotea, donde sabía que ella estaría, y ambos nos encaminábamos a la cocina que nos esperaba con una deliciosa comida.

Sólo el tiempo diría que nos esperará en los mañanas.

* * *

He leído ya 2 o 3 reviews diciendo prácticamente lo mismo sobre cuán fuera de personaje Robin parece. No me ofende el comentario, me parece muy, muy bueno que me lo digan y así yo poder mejorar eso. Pero también me gustaría recalcar que hay varias versiones de Robin, y que aunque lo tengo en cuenta y fue unos de mis primeros personajes favoritos, no pienso en el Robin del Cartoon mucho.

En los comics, y en la mayoría de las series animadas de Batman, Dick Grayson es diferente al Dick del Cartoon. Comics!Dick es espontáneo, algo hiper activo, alegre y quien suelta chistes que de vez en cuando son algo mediocres (La palabra suena muy...dura en español. Prefiero 'lame'). Él es inquieto y emocional y apasionado y dulce y todo eso; es una gran persona. Y aunque cartoons!Dick no es malo, lo hacen ver como alguien extra serio y alguien que no sería capaz de decir dulces palabras a quien ama (Lo ha hecho con Kory en los comics. Y mi favorita ha sido su proposición a Bárbara Gordon; fue hermosa y dulce y lejos del personaje de Cartoon!Dick)

Aunque creo que por estar esto en la sección del Cartoon, debería ser más semejante al del Cartoon, no? Yep, voy a ponerme a trabajar en eso :) Raven y Dick son mi pareja favorita tanto en comics como en cartoons (Cualquiera de ellos. Cuánto daría yo para que Rae apareciera en Young Justice! )

Ok, ustedes por supuesto tienen que compartir conmigo qué les pareció. Así que espero con deseo sus críticas, sugerencias, comentarios y opiniones.

**GRACIAS POR LEER Y POR COMENTAR, BYE.**


End file.
